


Inspiration

by ChiTsu



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiTsu/pseuds/ChiTsu
Summary: Yuzuki was stuck; he had a plot, he had a world, he had all of the characters- except for the main one. That was until a sudden trip to Japan was forced upon him, along with meeting the knight face to face.





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! it's the Tsu in ChiTsu :D  
> I know this isn't starmyu, but I hope you enjoy it none the less. It is a story I really enjoyed writing (and Chi-chan also really liked reading) and put all of my heart into it <3\. 
> 
> Disclaimer: this was written before season 2 episode 9, so that is the reason why the twins have parents and not just a grandfather (which I'm pretty sure that this backstory was confused with Akane's).

Yuzuki scanned his painting one more time, eyeing it with caution and wonder. On the canvas was drawn a tall man, with short gray hair and sharp purple eyes. His expression was serious and stern, like he was planning his next move on his enemy. He wore a knight's suit that was a bit muddy and rusty, but only added up to his already threatening aura. He held a sword with his left hand, which was pretty rare for warriors but served as an element of surprise in battle.

But even with all of those details laid in front of him, he still couldn't understand the man at all.

The black haired man had started plotting for a book; a young knight who was unaware of a world outside of the city walls, had discovered that his entire life was a lie, and is about to go on a journey to find knowledge, truths, romance and the most important of all- his own self.

Like any character Yuzuki had ever invented, he tried to draw it on a canvas, so he could tell what kind of personality he is supposed to have and how can he move the story forward.

_I wonder…_ he thought, not managing to have the slightest clue about it. He usually figured out a character's personality after drawing them, but with this one he was struggling.

He kept dwelling on it for a while before his phone started ringing. He quickly reached his hand to grab it and smile before actually answering it. "Hello?"

"Yuzuki!" his brother called from the other side of the line. "How are you?" he wondered, his tone slightly more enthusiastic than usual. It's been a while since he spoke to Haruhi, given that his brother was in Japan, finishing his degree and having an active social life.

Unlike Yuzuki, who was solely focused on…"I'm okay, working on my project." he told him. "It's slowly getting shape…what about you?" he wondered.

"The most amazing thing just happened last night," Haruhi answered, a little impatient. "You remember when I told you about Akane acting weird lately?" he inquired.

_You mean how you told me that the adorable ginger Japanese guy you're dating might have second guesses and will dump you? "_ Yeah…"

"Apparently there was a reason for that," the blonde said to him. "You see… how do I put this?" he hesitated, the older brother could sense him tapping his foot as he was trying to think. "I got engaged." He announced, leaving the young artist speechless.

_Is he now going to stay in japan forever?_ Was the first thought that flew into his mind, but he shook it off, not wanting to overanalyze it. "You did?"

"I know, I was surprised too! I thought we were going on a final date so he'll decide if he breaks up with me or not, but then he purposed," he explained. "I feel really happy about it!" he admitted, making the black haired man smile.

"I see, then I'm happy for you too." Yuzuki told him, if slightly hesitant about it. "Did you set anything?" he asked, causing the blonde to hum in question.

"Only one thing, " Haruhi answered. "He really wants to meet you, I mean mom and dad too, but especially you." He informed, the older twin raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "I was hoping maybe you can hop on a plane here by any chance?" he asked, his tone hopeful and wishing for a yes.

He looked at the painting one final time, sighing deeply. _Maybe a trip will make things clearer._

**_B_B_B_B_B_ **

"Japan's much bigger than I thought," his father declared as the three Termaitsus walked out of their cab, looking around and taking in the view. Yuzuki had to agree; just as he was out of the plane, back from their hotel and heading to his brother's rented apartment, he already saw many extremely interesting sites he would like to visit. Other than the ones he searched for online, of course.

"It has gotten more modern since the last time I was here," his mother mentioned, equally as intrigued by the surroundings.  "Almost 25 years ago." She corrected, not managing to digest it at all. The son knew the story very well; they met in England when his mother just finished her studies and traveled the world. They clicked so well that it made her stay a little longer, not even realizing they fell for one another and can't replace what they had. It sounded like a cliché love story, but the twins really loved hearing the details every single time.

"It has been that long, huh?" her husband wondered.

"And now I'm back for my son's wedding," she stated, her disbelief clear in her tone. "The thought of Haruhi finding his soulmate _here_ had never crossed my mind," she admitted, fixing her black bangs behind her ear. 

"And that he'll get married so soon," his father mumbled, before the three walked into the building and entered the elevator. "What floor did he say he is?" he questioned.

"15th." Yuzuki replied, after pressing the button. They stood quietly as the floors kept passing by.

"I just hope his fiancée is nice," his mother told them, right before the elevator's door opened in front of them.

"Don't worry about it too much, dear." His father told her, putting her hand on her shoulder in comfort. The trio walked to the door on the left,  letting the son knock on it in hope it would be Haruhi to open the door. From the information he told his twin, the blonde man lives with two roommates; one he doesn't get along with and one who he marries. _Speaking of the devil_ , he thought to himself after the door opened wide, revealing said fiancée.

"Hello," he said, his tone friendly and charming. He was just as his brother constantly described him (and showed him in photos at some times); he appeared to be pretty short, with ginger hair that reached just a bit under his ears and bangs that were pushed back with a black pin. He looked at them all with bright yet observant orange eyes, immediately recognizing the boy in the center. "You must be the famous brother Harupyon talks about!" he exclaimed, raising a small smile on the brother's lips. _I like him already_ , he thought to himself. "And his parents, of course, come in!" he said, pulling the door further to let them enter. "He just went to by some stuff for dinner so he would be here any minute." He let them know, as they were observing their surroundings. The apartment was rather small, but appeared to be cozy as well; it had a long lavender couch with three white pillows, and a pouffe shaped like an onigiri next to it. On the floor was an xbox set, which was pretty close to the small television in front of it. Their kitchen was right behind the couch, filled with a lot of teal counters, a microwave, an outdated oven and a refrigerator matching it. They even had a dining table with six seats, which appeared rather new and wooden.  "I'm Akane, by the way." he introduced himself, causing the trio to turn their attention to him.

"Wait…" his father started saying. "You're the fiancée?" he asked, pointing at him with a confused expression. Akane nodded in response, causing the parents startle in their place before his father marched towards him, reaching his hand to shake it. "Why didn't you say so then? It's nice to finally meet you!" he said, the smaller man shook his hand back just before they heard the door opening once again.

"I'm home!" he heard a familiar voice entering the room. At the entrance stood none other than his twin brother, Teramitsu Haruhi. He hasn't changed since the last time he saw him, only appearing a bit more mature and happy at second glance. "Did I miss anything?" Haruhi wondered, passing the door and heading to the kitchen to put down his shopping bags.

"Not at all, " Akane answered, eyeing his partner lovingly. "They came a few minutes ago." He informed, making his way to him with a wide smile. "Do you need help?" he inquired, seeing his fiancée struggling with entangling the grocery bags and putting out the stuff he bought.

"Nope, I've got this." He told him, looking at the bags with determination.

"Excuse me," they heard a new voice in the room, but Yuzuki stayed fixated on the pair.

"You're late, Tono." Haruhi teased his roommate, only for him to roll his eyes in return.

"That's because you left me with most of the bags." He implored, as he walked through the open door and closed it behind him.

"That's Tono, by the way, he's our roommate." The younger twin introduced, causing Yuzuki to finally look up at the stranger with wide eyes of shock.

Haruhi told him about his roommate, Tono, but very briefly. He had a condescending attitude and an obsession with working out, but underneath that he was a pretty nice guy.

However, Yuzuki didn't imagine him to appear like that.

_A tall man with short gray hair, sharp purple eyes and a serious expression…_ just like the main character he was trying to write this entire time.

**_B_B_B_B_B_ **

"Are you okay?" Miroku had to ask, as the two strangers were left alone.  Haruhi's black haired twin had been staring at him all night, only looking away right when his gaze was caught. He barely spoke at dinner as well, despite being the reason that Akane and Haruhi made a fuss in the first place.  And to top of it all- he will be staying here with them for a couple of months.

_"Mom, dad, can I ask you something?" Haruhi wondered as he was putting down his chopsticks._

_"Sure, anything." His dad assured casually, with an agreeing nod from his mother._

_"Can Yuzuki stay here?" he requested, catching the entire table off guard. "I mean, we have an extra room and that way he won't sleep on a couch for four months…" he explained, showing real concern in his tone._

_"Sweetie, his stuff are already in the hotel-" His mom told him, but was cut off shortly by his partner._

_"We can take them when we drive you back, " Akane added. "Right, Harupyon?"  he questioned, turning his glace to him with a reassuring smile._

_"Yeah!" he answered, returning the smile before turning back to his parents. "So what do you think?" he finally wondered, leaving them no choice but tell him._

_"We guess it's okay, then."_

"Yeah…" his soft voice replied, putting the plastic cups at one stack.

"Are you sure?" the gray haired man questioned one more. "You didn't seem too happy about it." he told him, as he was opening a new garbage bag.

"Just wasn't expecting it, that's all." the black haired man answered, taking the pile with both hands before throwing it in the trashcan.

"Yeah I wouldn't be that thrilled either," the younger of the two mumbled. "Just the amount of laundry outside would make me run away." he admitted, causing the older man giggle shortly.

"Or seeing a lot of PDA from them." he added.

"That's actually something you get used to," he reassured. "Like watching a romantic comedy." He gave an example, as he took the table's map and folded it in half.

"You watch romantic comedies?" Yuzuki wondered, his eyes staring at him once again. "You don't seem like the type." he opinioned, without any sense of judgment but genuine curiosity.

"Only when it's on TV," Miroku confessed, slight embarrassment in his tone. "What about you?" he asked , pulling a chair from the dining room before turning it and sitting on it, facing the older man.

"I prefer a book version," The black haired man answered, causing a small smile crack on the taller's lips. "What is it?" he inquired.

"Nothing," he simply said. "You’re just different than what I expected."

"What did you expect, then?" he wondered.

"Nothing special, another loud Haruhi." He admitted, causing the older of the to two smile softly.

"Well, you intrigue me too." He told him, leaning on the wall near the fridge, right next to the dining table.

"Is that why you've been staring at me all night?" the gray haired questioned, noticing a sense of unease coming from his conversation partner. 

"That's one reason…"  he started saying, but second guessed it immediately.

"What is the other?"

"I can't really say that."

"Why?"

"Because it's not really something you say to someone you just met." Yuzuki excused, causing the gray haired man's curiosity to peak a little further.

"You should try and say it either way," Miroku encouraged, his purple eyes sparked with calm. "I doubt it would be weirder than the conversations happening here everyday." He added, hoping it would make the other man feel a little more comfortable.

The black haired man sighed deeply, before taking in a few seconds to put his answer into words. "You look like the main character of my story." He declared, the taller of the pair raised his eyebrow in confusion.  "I recently started writing a book and I usually have a physical description of the characters in my head," he explained, his blue eyes avoiding direct contact with the other man. "And if I try to really draw the character it looks… like you."

_Well, that was unexpected_ , he couldn't help but think, not knowing really how to respond to that statement. The pair stood in silence before he could master saying, "Thank you…?"

"Yeah, I told you it's not something normal," he reminded him.

"It's not that, " he tried to reassure, causing the other man to look at him again. "I'm actually kind of flattered." He declared, even surprising himself with his answer.

"You are?" he asked, earning a nod as a response. "Well, that's why I've been observing you a lot," he concluded. "To see if I can write that character knowing a personality that fits the description."

"That's a smart move," Miroku complimented. _Wait… if I look like the main character, shouldn't I act like one?_ He wondered to himself, putting his fist under his chin in a thinking position. _Maybe if I spend some time with him and his project it will not only help him develop his story, but it might give me an excuse to spend some time away from the wedding drama…_ "I'll help you."

"What?" he asked out of the blue.

"If you need any advice about the story or need me as an inspiration for the main character, I'll be here to help you." He rephrased it.

"Are you sure about this?" Yuzuki asked once more, not wanting to be a burden on the younger man. It only took him a few seconds before confirming.

"Why not?"

**_B_B_B_B_B_ **

_Why?_ Yuzuki couldn't help but wonder, as the burning sunlight hit his face. He squinted his heavy eyes before pulling his blanket up above his head. _Maybe I'm imagining things?_ He thought to himself, only for being proven wrong seconds later, when he heard the crows whistling outside the window. _Loud_ , he decided, moving to the other side of the bed in hopes it would fix his sleep.

But he was wrong.

"Are you up?" he heard a familiar voice asking him. The older of the two hummed in response, slowly returning back to his dreamland. "Yuzuki?" he called his name, causing him lower the blanket right under his eyes to peek at the person. In front of him stood none other than his temporary roommate, staring at him with a serious expression and crossed arms.

"Five more minutes." Yuzuki begged, after burying his face in his own pillow.

"Really?" Was all Miroku could say. "You said that ten minutes ago."  He reminded him, only earning a hum of denial in response.  The younger man stood silently for a few seconds before mentioning, "Well, I'll go wake the others," he started saying. "You better be up when I return… we have plans for today." He told him finally, before walking out of the bedroom door.

_Right, that…_ he reminded himself, getting out of the blanket slowly. _Quality number one, he's really, really persistent._

**_B_B_B_B_B_ **

"And that is it for today's class." The professor finally said, making most of the students get up from their sits and head to the door. _Just one more sentence,_ he remembered, staring at the board slightly before writing the facts down his notebook. "I don't remember seeing you in my class." She said, causing him look up once again. "Are you doing this degree?" she wondered, making the person behind him put down his pen.

"Not really, only observing," Yuzuki told her, fixing his pair of black glasses. "But your lesson was really interesting." He complimented her. "The way you explained how the physical strength of the body can be related to its mentality was really captivating." He continued, causing her blood rise to her cheeks.

She brushed her blazer before replying, "Why thank you for thinking that way, I wish my students would think the same."

"Sports isn't a common degree, " the black haired writer declared the obvious. "Which means they must be highly interested if they decided to pursue it." he comforted her, making her nod once. _Who knew Yuzuki can charm people that easily?_

"That is a really good point," the teacher replied. _Maybe I should leave him here. "_ Are you a foreigner by any chance? You don't look Japanese." she wondered. _Right, he's only been here for a week, he still doesn't know how to come back to the apartment._

"Well, my father is British," he answered. "But my mother is Japanese." He continued. "There is a family event so I came here for a few months..." he kept talking, while the other man tapped his foot nervously. _Wait, what time is it?_ He thought finally, taking out his phone from his pocket and glaring at it widely. _Shit, the train_ , he panicked slightly, turning his face to the author. 

The older of the two caught the look carefully, quickly putting his notebook and pen in his bag, causing the gray haired man do the same. "We need to go, it was nice chatting with you." He finally wished, as the two rose from their sits and ran through the door as fast as they can.

**_B_B_B_B_B_ **

"So what did they say?" the gray haired man wondered, as the black haired man put his phone back in his pocket.

"They have a meeting with the catering so they would already eat there," he replied,relief in his voice. The two had been strolling in a park near the building for the last hour, admiring its beauty and simplicity. Besides, it was calming after a long day of taking notes and studying. _I could get used to this,_ Yuzuki couldn't help but think.

"Is there anything in particular you want for lunch? Miroku questioned.

"Not really," Yuzuki answered, putting his hands inside his blue jacket's pockets. "Maybe homemade food?" he suggested, causing the taller of the pair nod once.

"Good idea, " he assured. "It would be a good way to practice my cooking." he explained, before a soccer ball ran by his feet, causing him to stand still.

"The ball!" they could hear from a distance, making them notice three boys run to them. They appeared to be in their early teens, judging by their black school uniforms with missing buttons and mud stains on it. The trio stopped in their tracks when they met the two, each looked more terrified than the other. As a response, Miroku just picked the ball up and handed it to the boy in the middle.

"Here." he simply said, causing him mutter under his breath before grabbing it from his hands. The two behind him started running back, making the third one look at both of his sides before joining along, leaving the black haired man quite confused.

"Why did they react like that?" he inquired, the taller man shrugged in return.

"They were scared." he answered, making the other man tilt his head slightly. "By my appearance."

"Why would they?" Yuzuki wondered. "You don't look threatening." He opinioned simply, catching his muse by surprise.

"Not to you," he started saying, "But a lot of people get the wrong idea." He explained, making the shorter of the pair nod in response _. Dually noted._

**_B_B_B_B_B_ **

"Alright!" the purple haired muscle-head called in victory, after finishing his last set of weight lifting. He hung the heavyweights on the stand above him before getting up, making his way to his training partner. "Are you done with the treadmill?"

"Sure." The gray haired man replied through calm breaths, not showing he made a lot of effort. He quickly got up from the stand and went to the stand next to it, which its goal was to develop your leg muscles.

Tatsuhiro started his endurance run, staring at the clock in front of him in order for him to focus. Yet for some reason he didn't manage to. He swore he spotted a stranger being too close to them, but not because he wanted to train or get advice. All he could see was a man with pale skin and soft-looking black hair, sitting on the floor under the clock. Instead of using the area to do pushups or sit-ups, his nose was stuck in a notebook and his hand seemed to write a lot. Every now and then he would glance at the two with observant eyes before turning it back to his notebook and spilling his soul to it.

"Hey," he whispered at his training partner while still running, causing him to turn his focus from the wall to him. "Do you know this guy?" he asked, moving his head slightly to point at the stalker.

Miroku lifted his legs with the device before replying casually, "Oh that's just Yuzuki."

"Is he going to train anytime soon or is he going to keep staring at us?" Tatsuhiro wondered, his breaths getting heavier as his pace keeps increasing. "It's a bit creepy." He admitted. The taller of the two turned to look at the author, a small smile rose on his lips.

"Don't worry about it, he's just here to concentrate," he told him. "In fact, I think he just got inspired." He stated simply, making the purple haired man even more confused.

_Inspired?_ He thought, his glance jumping between the black haired man called Yuzuki and his kouhai. _By people sweating and jumping?_ He tried to reason, shaking his head before returning to focus on a point on the wall in front of him. _It's probably none of my business._

  ** _B_B_B_B_B_**

_ He's fast,  _ _the thought crossed his mind as he was running through the halls of the castle. The priest tried to avoid the young knight, Nishihara Soseki all week. It started just like any other week at the castle; guiding lost citizens, preaching the sinners and praising the saints. Then the king told him there would be a mission soon to the outer walls of the country, and that he would be needed for spiritual and moral guidance (without him wanting to be one)._

_Later on, he was asked to pay a visit in the training grounds, to see if the commander trains the new knights well and sends only the worthy to the battlefield. They were better than he imagined, each was more courageous than the one before, but the commander had to mess it up._

_He had to leave that Nishihara kid behind._

_The priest stopped in his tracks, his hands on his knees as he was catching up his breathing._

_"Priest-san!" Nishihara called from behind, standing straight and still. His purple eyes were filled with determination that both scared and surprised the priest at the same time. The shorter of the two breathed out, putting his hands on his hips and fixing his posture._

_"You sure are persistent." He declared, running his hand through his short black hair as the taller man approached him._

_"Tell me, please." He begged, bowing his head slightly at him. "Why was I excluded from the mission?" he asked, but the priest didn't answer. "I'll never be able to forgive myself if I didn't know." He said finally, leaving the priest uncertain. He was already being sworn not to spill any of the secrets of the castles, especially involving the young knight. But yet again, if he wouldn't tell him, who will?_

_"Do you know how the commander keeps in mind that people would die in the battlefield," he questioned, the gray haired man nodded in response. "But no one is more aware that he's being watched than him."_

_"Being watched?"_

_"He doesn't want to give the enemy a weapon against him, they're watching every single thing that happens here."_

_"But wouldn't it say everyone in the guild is not threatening?" he tried to guess, a feeling of injustice going through his body as he tried to catch up to the walking priest. "Everyone but me?"_

_"Haven't I told you enough?" he insisted, letting out a sigh of defeat before saying, "Figure the rest yourself."_

_ Knights are hopeless,  _ _he decided. You already found the book about the cursed, you just need to put all of the pieces together._

**_B_B_B_B_B_ **

_My hands are getting tired_ , the blonde complained internally. For the last hour or so he sat on the dining table with a pile of clean envelopes at his side, writing on each of them a name of a person the young couple want to invite to their wedding. Haruhi wanted to get away with it, excusing by saying he has a lot of assignments to do for his degree. But he was dismissed by his fiancée, who insisted they should do it all at once so they all will be ready to be delivered. "How many envelopes do we have?" he asked, causing the shorter man look up at him.

"Only a little bit," Akane answered, smiling brightly before adding another folded envelope to his pile. The taller man sighed in defeat, putting the black pen down and leaning back on the chair.

"I give up." he declared, making the other man giggle shortly.

"Don't give up just yet," the ginger man tried to convince him, but was cut off by a phone ringing. Akane was now the one to sigh, after peaking at his phone to see who the caller was. "Not again." He mumbled, causing his blue eyed partner glance at him with worry. "It's one of the bands, the one who keeps changing their mind about if they're available or not."

"The ones you stayed up for?" he asked, the other man nodded in return. It was all Haruhi needed to reach his hand to his partner's phone.

"What are you planning on doing, Harupyon?" he questioned, giving him the device with hesitation.

"Answering them."  he stated the obvious, sliding down to pick up the phone. "Hello?" he asked, barely keeping up with the answer on the landline. As he suspected, the head of the band explained how they should be available but they don't know for sure. "Yeah, you know what? We changed our mind, we have a different band." He told him, leaving the shorter man wide-eyed. The other man on the line tried to explain that they shouldn't do this and give them a spot, but the blonde was quick to reply, "You said you weren't sure, we don't want to risk it." he told him. "Thank you for the offer, though." He finished, hanging up before the other man could say anything back."

"Harupyon-" Akane started to say, but was cut off.

"It'll be fine!" Haruhi promised, giving him a hopeful smile. "I just don't want you to go overboard with the planning." He admitted, putting the phone on the table. "It pains me to see you overstressing like this, darling." He told him genuinely, looking into a pair of worried orange eyes with comfort.

"I know… but there is no helping it," the ginger excused. "Planning a wedding is harder than I thought." he declared the obvious, his hands moving to emphasize the point. "We should've gotten married in Vegas." He joked, causing the blonde laugh melodically.

"Right? " he agreed. "It's very fresh and cool!"

"And there wouldn't be any guest trouble!" Akane continued. "We can just invite five people!" he kept talking, causing the blonde smile at him.

"But I'm okay the trouble though," he admitted, causing the other's orange eyes flicker at him with curiosity. "As long as I marry you at the end of the day, I can handle anything that comes my way." he confessed, making his fiancée grin grow bigger.

"Same for me." he told him, his adorable voice softens. The two waited a few seconds before the ginger spoke once again, "Is it just me or is it kind of quiet in here?"

"Well that's because Yuzuki and Tono said they're going out." Haruhi reminded him.

"Right! They went to buy some groceries and do some of our errands." Akane said, folding his arms. "These two got along pretty fast." He couldn't help but state, making the blonde man put his fist under his chin in a thinking position.

Now that they talk about it, ever since Yuzuki came here he was always found with his gray haired roommate. They go out of the house in the mornings and almost come back at the same time. Heck, they even went to the same bedroom at some point. It was quite surprising that he would prefer spending time with a person Haruhi bickers with instead of touring around Japan and getting ideas for the book he said he was planning to write…

"That's pretty weird, don't you think?" he mentioned. "I mean they're pretty different."

"Maybe that's what brought them together." his fiancée replied, leaving the taller of the two speechless. _As long as I don't find them in bed together, I think I'm safe._

**_B_B_B_B_B_**  

The black haired author stared at his board with caution. At this point in the story, Nishihara found out his true heritage- the illegal son of the king of humans and the queen of the elves. However, he is also the only true heir for the throne, given that the king is dying and the prince is a false one. And so he got out of the protected city searching for the prophet, hoping they would tell him if he should stay loyal to the place he once knew, or should he try to fight for the other side.

The question that kept him busy, was what side would he choose.

"Maybe I'll try to write pros and cons," he considered, getting up from his sit to grab a random notebook from his shelf. Soon after that, a knock was heard on his door. "Come in." he told simply, causing the guest open the door silently.

"That's surprising." A familiar voice let out, making Yuzuki turn his glance to the intruder- none other than his main character. "I thought you would be asleep." He admitted, closing the door behind him.

"I was about to, " he started saying. "But then I reached a conflict." He added, causing the other man raise an eyebrow.

"What kind?" Miroku wondered, making his way to the bed.

"The character has to make a choice," the blue eyed man explained, as the taller man settled down. "But I don't know what will he choose eventually." he told him before sitting next to him.

It took the muse a few moments before suggesting, "Can you elaborate on that?"

Yuzuki nodded in response before speaking. He expanded on each of the options pros and cons in detail, and how it will affect the rest of the story. It kept the other man focused; digesting any information he just got by nodding every now and then.

"I see, " Miroku said as he finished. "Does Nishihara have a good friend or authority figure he considers close?" he asked, leaving the black haired writer confused slightly.

"Not really…" he answered cautiously. "I mean there are some at the beginning but it's not so significant."

"Then I think he should pick being at the opposite side." he opinioned. _How did he decide that so quickly based on that alone?_ He couldn't help but wonder, before the other man started explaining. "If there isn't anyone to keep him fight for the humans, why should he still fight for them?"

"Wouldn't it be a risk? How would he know the elves aren't just as corrupted?" the shorter man theorized. "And there is always an underground." He suggested.

"But didn't you say yourself he was a knight, meaning he would prefer fighting at the front rather than go underground?" he questioned. "Besides, he doesn't have anything to lose if he moves a side." he explained. "I mean, if you were given a choice to obey rules you don't agree with or have Haruhi die, you will choose to obey, right?"

_He's not wrong, but there is something missing in what he says_ , he thought. _Is there a way both ideas can work?_ He wondered, putting his hand under his chin in a thinking position. A few seconds later, an idea hit him. "Tono, how long do you think you can stay up?"

**_B_B_B_B_B_ **

_Something's strange_ , a thought ran across Akane's mind. He knew it was morning, since he heard the birds chiming and felt the sun shining on his face. He was also certain it was pretty early, since his fiancée's arms and legs were wrapped around his body and his breaths were slow and calm. The ginger blinked one eye open before releasing his hold of the other man, leaving a small peck on the other's nose. He slowly got out of the bed, before grabbing his pair of glasses from the dresser and putting them on.

His feet dragged across the floor as he walked to the kitchen, where he usually can find his best friend either cooking or yelling at the pair to get up. Yet surprisingly so, there was no one there. _That's weird_ , he thought, heading to the bathroom _, maybe he's still doing his routine_? He wondered, before knocking on the bathroom door.

"Miroku," he called, his knocks getting more aggressive, but no sound was heard from the other side. His final guess was their newest roommate's room, knowing that he as well is not a morning person. "Miroku! Yucchi!" he tried to yell as he got to Yuzuki's room, noticing later that the door was slightly open. "Are you there?" he asked, opening the door even wider to reveal a surprising image.

As he guessed, Miroku was there, but he wasn't awake. Instead, he was found sleeping soundly on his back with his arms crossed and head to his left. Next to him lied Yuzuki, which his notebook open in his hand and his body turned to his right. _Do I avenge and wake them up?_ he thought, but dismissing it by giggling shortly before walking back to the bathroom. _What an interesting duo they are._

  ** _B_B_B_B_B_**

_Nishihara wandered around the market ever since the sun rose. When he was a knight at the palace, he couldn't really leave the castle. Which is why the market was a place that was very intriguing to him. It was where all of the citizens bought their food and caught up to the latest gossip, even if you don't know who they are talking about and how it got to them._

_"Hey! Bring me back my apple!" an old man called, chasing after someone whose face was covered. "Someone help me!" he begged, making a few costumers whisper behind him. "Please! He's right there!" he yelled, pointing to a faraway corner, where the thief stood with a bunch of food products in his hands._

_Nishihara quickly burst to a jog after him , passing all of the people and causing the thief run for his life. On the way he jumped above barrels, boxes and even stands to catch up to the other man. He kept his pace fast and sharp, maneuvering inside the market skillfully._

_Eventually, the two got into a corner, where Nishihara managed to grab on the back of the cloth that was on their head, revealing a beautiful lady with short dark brown hair and bright gray eyes. Her elvish ears were longer than any elf he'd ever seen, and were very pointy. "Where do you think you're going?" he warned, holding her wrist._

_"Don't pretend you've never seen a poor woman before." She told him. "I'm not giving up without a fight," she said, stepping on his foot before trying to escape once again. He dodged the attack and grabbed her hand tighter._

_"And now you're pretending you've never seen a former knight before," he teased, making her turn her glance to him._

_"Let me go." She begged him, trying to release his grip. "I have no other way of getting food." she admitted, her eyes almost tearing up. "I have a sick brother to feed and we can't get earn money the easy way." she explained, trying to turn to his heart._

_"And why would I believe you?"_

_"Why wouldn't you? You said you were a former knight, and you don't look like an elf meaning you worked for humans." She theorized, not knowing how right she was. "Shouldn’t you believe an elf who just wants her brother to be healthy?" she tried to convince, eventually making the former knight let her go._

_"Fine, but I will catch you if you do this again."_

_"Thank you, nice man."_

_"My name is Nishihara.."_

_"And mine is Isako." She finished, stepping back before disappearing from the alley, making the hero hope he won't ever see her again._

**_B_B_B_B_B_ **

"Can I join you today?"

The question took Miroku by surprise. It wasn't the first time Yuzuki wanted to tag along when he went to the gym. In fact, he liked the fact a lot of people were focused on their own tasks. That way he could sit down and focus on his writing without anyone interrupting. "Don't you join every time?" he wondered. "How is it different than the rest of the times?"

"I didn't mean it like that," the black haired author told him. "I was actually wondering if I can work out with you." He suggested, causing the taller man raise an eyebrow. He always assumed the blue eyed man wouldn't be a sports guy, appearing to be pretty lean and somewhat frail. _But hey, who am I to stop a guy from taking care of his health?_

"Sure." He replied shortly. They started the practice by running to the gym, so their legs would be loosened up and ready to gain the muscle.

_It's pretty quiet here_ , he thought, feeling relieved seeing there weren't a lot of people at the gym. He soon turned around to face the other man, who in the meantime wrapped his hair in a ponytail as he looked around the room with his usual observant expression.

"Does it matter where I start?" Yuzuki asked, causing the taller man shake his head in dismissal.

"It doesn't really matter," Miroku answered, "As long as you do a warm up first." He reminded him while stretching his back. "Are you ready?" he made sure, making the black haired author nod in return.

"Let's do this." He declared, the trainer could recognize some determination in his tone.

"Alright!" the gray haired man nodded once before starting the routine. He lifted his arms above his head to stretch them. The older of the pair followed along almost effortlessly, which gave him a sign he should continue.

Miroku then shifted his hands so they would reach his tiptoes, keep pushing them down to make sure the tense would release _. One, two, three…_ he started counting them, but easily got distracted by the loud breaths of his partner. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, " Yuzuki replied shortly. "It's just been a while since I've done anything sporty." He mentioned.

"How long?" he couldn't help but wonder, straightening his position, causing the other man do the same.

"About… five years ago?" he guessed, making the other look at him with wide eyes. _No wonder he wore out so easily_ , he thought.

"You know you can still give up if you want to." He suggested, not wanting to be the one to drag his exhausted body back to the apartment after almost killing him.

"I don't want to," he replied. "We should continue." He stated, causing a small smile rise on the other's lips. _Well, at least he's motivated._

**_B_B_B_B_B_ **

_"Here." she finished before handing the former knight his sword. A lot of mixed feelings swam in Isako's mind. As much as she wanted the war to be over, sending off someone she loves to the battlefield was not an easy thing to do. She wished she could convince him to stay, especially when he is being chased after by the humans. But even if she tried to bring it up, he wouldn't listen. I wish he wasn't that determined… but then again, that what makes him so special._

_"You're awfully quiet today." Nishihara mentioned, receiving the weapon with his hands under it. "Are you feeling ill?"_

_"No! That's not it…" she corrected, her voice had a hard time expressing it. "Shouldn't you head out? They're probably waiting outside."_

_"Right…" he answered shortly, not wanting to make his final goodbye more awkward then it already was. He started making his way to the entrance door, his feet dragging across the weak floor. Isako started to feel  her stomach tightening, regret filling her entire body._

_"Wait!" she called, causing him to stop right before opening it. Isako hurried to stand in front of him, her long ears ducking down._

_"Isako?" he questioned, as she reached her hands to grab his own. Her head looked down to the floor, as she was too embarrassed to say the next words that came out of her mouth,_

_"Please don't die."_

**_B_B_B_B_B_ **

The last thing he wanted was that the professor's ongoing blabbering about politics will make him arrive later to the station. But with determination, stamina and good music, he entered the train right on time. It took him even faster than usual since Yuzuki didn't join him today, saying he has some errands to do. Although he had to admit- it felt pretty strange to be without him there.

  _Alright, now it's time to find somewhere to stand._

The railroad was busy as usual, every sit he spotted was either occupied or saved for a person who needs to arrive. Which is why he gave up on going to the next railroad and grabbed a handler instead. His head moved to the beat of the song, making his feelings of suffocation seem minor to the music. 

A few moments later, the train shifted directions, causing someone's body bump into his.

"Sorry," the two said in sync, causing Miroku look to his right and meet a familiar pair of deep blue eyes.

"Tono?" Yuzuki called, his voice still soft yet loud enough for him to hear through the earphones.

"Hey." He replied simply. "Back from errands?" he wondered, making the black haired author nod in return.

"Now I can continue with writing normally." He told him, his tone relieved. "What are you listening to?"  He asked a few moments later, his eyes looking at him with curiosity.

"OneRepublic, do you know them?" he inquired.

"They toured in the UK at some point, but I never got the chance to listen to their music." He answered, his right hand grabbing the handler tighter.

That response had made Miroku suggest out of the blue, "Do you want to listen with me, then?"

"As long as you're okay with it…" Yuzuki replied, the other man taking out his left earphone and putting it gently in the black haired man's left ear.

The two stood silently as the song "All the right moves" played in their ears. Something about their position had made the time on that train a little more relaxed. The shorter of the pair hummed along with the melody, causing the other man breathe out in relief, something that he couldn’t find the reason for.

"That is a really nice song." Yuzuki opinioned. "Do you have more songs of theirs?" he inquired.

"Yeah." Miroku told him, his tone uncharacteristically shy. He just realized he had never shared earphones with someone, and the fact that someone likes a song he introduced to him was new.

"Do we continue to listen to some more?" he offered. "We have a lot of time."

It took him less than a second to reply back, "No problem."

  ** _B_B_B_B_B_**

He sat in front of his laptop for the last hour or so, feelings of frustration filling his body. It’s been a while since Yuzuki had encountered a writer's block, ever since before arriving to Japan four months ago. It was as terrible he remembered. At first tried to draw it out, thinking that picturing it would help writing it… only to be proven wrong a few days later. He then decided to move his laptop to the kitchen's bar, hoping a change of scenery can help him be more productive. When that didn't work either, he searched online some references that can help him understand it more, only leaving him more confused in the process.

For some bizarre reason, he couldn't bring himself to write that one sex scene.

_"'Isako!' he called as he opened the door widely, his expression filled with worry. The last thing he wanted to process was to find out someone hurt her. He entered the house and ran to her bedroom, hoping for his eyes to meet hers._

_'Isako!' he repeated, as he found her near the fireplace. Her expression showed she was uneasy, as she kept playing with her necklace and her ears ducked down. She quickly turned to look at him, her eyes widened in surprise as she closed the distance between them._

_'Nishihara!' she yelled back, her arms wrapping around his body in a warm embrace. 'You made me worry, you prat.' She scolded, as he hugged her back, feeling calmer after feeling her heat radiating from her body._

_'I'm sorry.' He apologized, his tone serious. 'I didn't mean to…'_

_'It's okay… as long as you're safe.' She said finally, their eyes meet for the first time in what felt like eternity."_

He knew what was supposed to happen after that, they leave the warm embrace and express their love to each other by having intercourse… or so was the plan.

"Are you still here?"  A voice belonging to none other than his muse wondered, making him turn from the screen to him.

"Trying to get inspired." He answered, making the other man nod in understanding.

"Do you mind if I start cooking?" he asked, causing him gesture with his hand in approval. Yuzuki kept staring blankly at the screen, as the other person in the room took out all of the ingredients. _Is there anyone I can ask about this?_ He wondered to himself. _I can't really ask Haru, he's pretty busy with the wedding and I don't want to bother him,_ he dismissed. _I can't ask Akane either because he'll get embarrassed about it,_ he continued, tapping slowly on the table. _Parents are out of the question as well…_ he kept thinking, until it hit him. _Wait!_

"Hey Tono," Yuzuki started asking. "Do you have any sexual preferences?"

The younger man almost dropped the onions he was holding, trying to appear as cool as possible. "What?" he asked back, wanting to assure he heard correctly.

"When you have intercourse with someone, do you have any things you prefer doing there?" he inquired once more, his tone blank.

"I don't actually know…" Miroku answered, putting the onions on the counter before turning to him. "I've never done it before." He admitted genuinely, making the author hum with surprise. With his temporary roommate's personality, it was quite shocking that he was just as inexperienced as him. "What is the context?" he wondered.

"Nishihara and Isako had reunited after the war," the blue eyed man started explaining, feeling his shoulders start to tense. "And I do think they should express their love in a very intimate way." he continued, the other man taking out a pot from a drawer.

"Makes sense." He approved, waiting for the conflict reveal.

"But I fear that despite my research on it, my lack of knowledge and experience will show in that scene." He confessed, causing the taller man stop in his place and put his hand under his chin in a thinking position.

"I see," he said simply, before suggesting, "Maybe you should experience it in actuality?"

_Actuality_? He thought before trying to guess. "You mean I should have intercourse with someone to understand how it works?" he wondered, causing the other man shrug in response.

"You can try," he told him. "You already read about it, you just need to act it all out." _He is not wrong, but still…_

"I'm not sure," the black haired man hesitated. "I don't really want to do it with a stranger…"

"Who said you have to sleep with a stranger?" he mentioned.

"I don't know many people here, it would be awkward to ask someone out of the blue to-" he started to say, but came to a realization soon after. _The only person who would understand this situation is standing in front of me._ "Tono… can you do it?"

"You want to have sex with _me_?" he assured, his blush slowly revealing.

"You are the only one who doesn't think it's weird to have sex for research,"  he started to reason, already sensing the rejection coming his way. "And I would be with a person I know and care about…" he tried to convince, but gave up midway. _It would cross the line if I ask this of him, he already helps me a lot more than he should…_ "Never mind, forget I asked-"

"Okay."

The pair of blue eyes blinked at him, not managing to hide the shock. "What?"

"I will do it."

  ** _B_B_B_B_B_**

  _I just want to go home._ The thought kept repeating in his mind. He was supposed be fine. He finally marries the one he loves, the one who made his life sweeter each and every day. He should feel like the luckiest man in the world. But all he feels is anxiety, fear, and stress at the same time.

The blonde kept pacing back and forth in the room, hearing the clock on the wall ticking faster and louder. He put his hands on his hips and looked up at it. _Why now? What's up with this timing?_ He complained, his palms starting to sweat. _Maybe I should get some air? But I opened too many windows and it's bad luck if Akane sees me…_ he started analyzing. _Maybe I can jump out of the window and escape,_ he theorized before he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Haruhi called, trying not to sound too desperate.

"It's just me, Haru." He heard his brother's calming voice answering. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." He approved hesitantly. _Stay calm, don't panic_ , he tried to convince himself, as his twin opened the door and closed it behind him when he entered. "Did the parents send you to take me?"

"Not really, " he replied. "They're pretty busy gossiping with our relatives." He mentioned, causing the blonde laugh shortly. "But I knew you something was wrong so I came to help."

"How did you know?" he asked.

"I felt it," he excused him. It was comforting that even though they grew apart this past year their twin synchronization still remained. "I even managed to sneak some candies." He announced, putting a hand in his pocket before grabbing a toffee and handing it to him.

"I can't do this." Haruhi admitted, feeling his stomach aching from saying it."

"Eating candy?" Yuzuki wondered.

"This whole wedding thing!" he panicked, the black haired man tilted his head slightly.

"Being scared before you get married is pretty normal, all you need to do it get out and -"

"That's not it."

"What's stopping you then?"

_"_ I don't know!" he yelled, looking down in defeat. "Maybe because I'm scared of ruining it." he confessed. "What if I say something stupid that will make him hate me or if he wakes up one day and realizes he deserves better." he started mumbling nervously. "What will everyone say to me if I mess it up-"

"Haru," the black haired man cut him off, putting his hands on his shoulders. "You're overthinking it." he told him, his eyes looking into his with comfort. "First of all, you shouldn't concentrate on what others might think, especially when it's about your relationship." He started advising. "Second, Akane wouldn't think that." He assumed. "I had my doubts about him before I came to visit, but in this little amount of time I'm here I noticed how much he loves you." He admitted. "And third, I know you… if you had a problem with him you would try to talk to him about it, and he would do the same thing."

"But-"

"Look, it's your call if you want to cancel the wedding or not," he told him, removing his hands from his shoulders. "Akane would understand, but just make sure it's what you really feel." He finished, grabbing a tissue paper from the box on the dresser and handing it to him.

Haruhi paused to think about it- he really did love him, and expected the day he marries him ever since he got engaged. He was even calm about it the whole process, until the day of the wedding. _'As long as I marry you at the end of the day, I can handle anything that comes my way' what_ was he told his fiancée before, and at that moment, it was true.

And it was truer now.

"Alright… let's do this."

**_B_B_B_B_B_ **

"Congratulations!" a guest he couldn't recognize wished.

"Thank you!" Akane returned happily, before stepping out of the room right to the front balcony. It appeared to be quite big, with a bunch of small high black tables and matching high chairs. Its view was a small parking lot with a bunch of trees scattered around. It even had its own bartending corner on the side, which was where he found his childhood friend sitting. "Miroku!"

His call made the other man turn his glance to him, waving at him with a small smile. "Aren't you supposed to be inside?" he wondered, the shorter man shook his head in dismissal before making his way to sit next to him.

"As long as one of the grooms is in the room it should be fine." He excused, settling down on the high chair. "What about you? What are you doing outside?" he asked, resting his arms on the bar.

"Wanted a break from the crowd." Miroku answered, playing with the cufflinks of his sleeves. "Besides, I need to digest the fact that my best friend is married." He mentioned, causing the newlywed laugh shortly. "He will be so busy with his new life he's not going to visit anymore." He joked, but his tone remained serious.

"So dramatic!" the ginger declared. "Don't worry, even when I grow a beard and have a bunch of kids around me I will still be your best friend." He assured.

"Bold of you to assume you'll have a beard." He said, making his best friend roll his eyes.

"That's not the point." He repeated. "Nothing will change, I will still stay the same." He assured, turning to face him. "Speaking of which, you've changed." He admitted, causing the other man turn back with a confused expression.

"How did I change exactly?"

"You don't usually bond with people really fast," Akane started saying, "But ever since Yucchi showed up you've been together all of the time." he mentioned, the other man fumbled slightly from his sit before straightening his posture.

"I guess we just…clicked?" was all he could answer.

"As friends?" he wanted to make sure, raising an eyebrow of amusement.

"Sure." He answered hesitantly, the older of the two hummed in approval. _Miroku, you're so bad at lying sometimes._

**_B_B_B_B_B_ **

"Okay, I guess we'll see you next week." Haruhi told them while fumbling with his blue suitcase. As soon as the wedding ended, the couple had two hours to catch up to their plane to New Zealand. They had been raving about it ever since they knew the date for the event, wanting to explore all it has to offer for the adventurous couple.

"Are you sure you don’t need anything else?" his twin assured, a hint of worry in his voice. 

"Yeah!" he approved before reaching one hand to hug his brother, whispering something in his ear. The black haired author nodded, patting him on the back before setting them free.

"Take care!" Akane told them.

"Same for you." Miroku replied, before the two turned around and made their way back to the parking lot. Their walk home was quiet, since there were barely any people around and it was pretty late at night.

"Hey," Yuzuki started saying. "We have the apartment alone for the night." He stated the obvious.

"Yeah, we do." He returned. "It wouldn't be so loud." He kept talking. "And we could do pretty much what we want that we can't do in front of them…" he explained, before exchanging a known look with the author. "Wait.. do you want to do it _right now_?"

"While we have the chance." He answered shortly. "Is it okay?" he asked, staring at him with hopeful eyes. The gray haired man bit his lip as a response. Sure, he managed to do some research beforehand. But he'd never imagined losing his virginity at his best friend's wedding, nor did he think it would be with his best friend's brother in law.

Regardless of the shock, he felt ready.

"Yeah," he answered quickly. "But first we need to buy protection."

**_B_B_B_B_B_ **

Yuzuki sat on the other's bed for a few minutes, his legs up folded up to his chest. An unshakeable feeling of thrill went through his body, as if it was not processing the situation he was in _._ The man looked around the room in awe, even if he had already been in this room too many times.

"You seem pretty happy with this," Miroku mentioned, before sitting right beside him.

"And you seem pretty nervous about it." he added, noticing how his friend looked tensed up. "If you don't want to go through this, it's okay." he reminded him, the other man shaking his head with dismissal.

"I just hope we got the right kind of condoms," the gray haired man reassured, taking a deep breath. "So how do we start?" he wondered, the author put his fist under his chin in a thinking position.

_Most people would start kissing and take their clothes off in the process_ , he remembered, _then somewhere along the line they would turn the lights off… or is it before_? He tried to think. _But some couples leave the lights on and taking off each other's clothes, or remove their own and then start the act._  

"How about we each take our clothes off first?" the black haired suggested, feeling they weren't in a state to get undressed in front of the other.

"Fine by me." The taller of the two replied, getting up from the bed once again before turning his back on the other man. Yuzuki looked to the side, starting with removing his blazer first. The air surrounding him felt colder on his skin when he removed his pants, immediately wanting to hide under the blanket. _If this happens when I'm with boxers and buttoned shirt, what will happen when I won't be wearing anything?_

He turned to peek at the other man, whom he only saw his bare back and a hint of serious expression. The black haired author felt suddenly captivated by his beauty to unbutton his own shirt. "Tono, do you come to bed with your boxers?"

"I think so," he told him while taking off his wristwatch. "Are you?"

"Yeah…" he replied, putting the rest of his suit on the floor. He quickly covered most of his body under the blanket, avoiding the cold air hitting his skin. His partner for the night joined as well, getting under the covers and moving until he sat in front of him. Yuzuki bit his lip as he looked deeply into the other's purple eyes, "No regrets?" 

"Not at all."

"Then will you close your eyes?" he asked, making the taller of the two blink before keeping them shut. _Let's do our best_ , he wished, closing the distance between them and connecting their lips together.  Miroku quickly responded, his hand caressing the other's cheek as he deepened the kiss. The shorter of the two pulled away, before his blue eyes lingered at the other's purple pair. He felt his heartbeat go faster as the two closed the gap once again, their lips meeting for one more kiss, passionate enough for the pair to fall on the bed and give in to their desires for one night.

  ** _B_B_B_B_B_**

Waking up being cuddled by a sleepy and naked Yuzuki was a strange way to start out a morning. But he didn't hate it. Something about being held in the morning felt comforting, especially after the night he had. The bed was even warmer, making it a bit harder to loosen himself from the other's grip. He heard a groan of protest from his bed partner, as he rubbed his eyes gently.

"Good morning to you too." Miroku declared, stretching his upper body and hand to reach his boxers. The older of the two yawned as a response, trying to open his eyes.

"It's already morning?" Yuzuki wondered, as the younger of the pair grabbed his underwear and started putting them on under the blanket. "I slept really well." he told him, trying to get into a sitting position. But instead of settling on the bed, a squeak of pain escaped his mouth.

"Yuzuki?" the gray haired man called, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm fine," he assured, lowering his body to lie on his back. "If it hurts down there it means we did it properly." He explained, letting out a breath of relief. "And I don't regret going through it.. it was fun" He admitted, turning his glance to look into the other's purple eyes.

"Yeah, it was." He told him, the two stared at each other in silence for a few moments. "I wouldn't mind doing it again." He added, a hint of blush showing on his cheeks. The author nodded in agreement.

"I would –" he started to say, but their conversation was interrupted by a phone ringing at the edge of the room.

"I'll get it." Miroku declared, removing the blanket from his body before heading to the phone.

"But it's my phone." Yuzuki reminded him. "I can get up and get it."

"You can barely sit." He told, looking on the phone's screen to see what was the caller's identity.

"Can't we leave the call unanswered?" he wondered, the younger of the two grabbing the device and heading back.

"It's your parents." He informed, making the other man swallow thickly. "Here." he said, handing the phone gently.

"Thank you." He replied finally, before unlocking swiping and answering the call. "Hello?"

Miroku tried not to eavesdrop on the conversation, heading back to his closet and picking out clothes to wear for the rest of the day. But he failed miserably. "Yes, I know the plane back is in a few days." he heard him saying, making the muse feel uneasy. The black haired man kept nodding as his parents kept talking on the phone, taking in every word they say. "I'll start packing later, don't worry about it." he calmed them down.  "I'll take the train." He said, the taller man suddenly has a bitter taste in his mouth. _I think I need some fresh air._

  ** _B_B_B_B_B_**

 "I can't believe you’re going already." Haruhi complained, before sitting on his brother's chair. The older of the twins paced back and forth in the room, taking out all of his clothes from the closet and putting them back in the open suitcase. "Four months had gone by too fast." He declared, earning a pale smile from the black haired man.

"Yeah…" Yuzuki replied with a small sigh. He had fun in Japan. In four months he managed to write the majority of his book, be there for his brother and even bond with someone unexpected. But in a matter of a few days his brother didn’t need him, his muse wouldn't talk to him and he struggled with writing the final scenes. "I guess so." He added, making the blonde tilt his head with confusion.

"You don't seem happy about it." he opinioned, as the author closed the suitcase slowly.

"You're right," he confessed. "I'm not."

"Then why are you still doing it?" the younger of the two inquired. "If you don't want to go back, then don't." he said simply, causing the other man turn to look at him.

"It's not that simple," Yuzuki stated. "They barely allowed you to do the exchange program." He reminded him, "If I tell them I don't want to come back, I don't think they would listen." He told him, his brother grinning in response. "What?"

"It's simpler than you think." Haruhi said, making the other man more confused. "I mean, they made sure I know they didn't want me to go," he started telling. "And even showed more concern once I told them I will stay more than planned." He continued. "But the moment I told them why , they let it go."

"That's different." He insisted.

"Do you have something to stay for?" he emphasized, causing the black haired man pause to think. All of the memories from the past few months floated in his head; all of the nights he stayed awake, all of the things he did to get inspiration, all of the places he planned on going- he didn’t manage to visit all of them. He felt more comfortable in Japan, especially when he was around his brother again. And then there was his muse, who without he would've never made any progress, nor productively or emotionally. _Do I really want to leave it all behind?_  

**_B_B_B_B_B_**  

The gray haired student tapped his feet nervously, staring at the test in front of him with a blank stare. He couldn't stay concentrated, knowing what happens when he is in that class. As he was answering questions, his roommates were accompanying Haruhi's parents to the airport, where they would meet Yuzuki and drag him along to the plane. He'll stay stuck third wheeling his best friend and his husband, knowing the one person who made it bearable will be on the other side of the world.

Other than that, he had a realization these past few days that he had to share.

"Shingari-kun." he heard the professor calling. "Stop with the foot tapping, you're making other students lose their focus." He scolded, causing him nod in understanding. _They do the same thing_ , he thought, as he watched the giant clock ticking above the board.

_If I finish in five minutes and run all the way, I should arrive on time_ , he considered _. But the only way for that to happen is if I circle random answers on the last five questions_ , he theorized, not wanting to do this test half-assed. _These questions can determine if I pass or not,_ he reminded himself, scanning the questions once again while tapping the table with his pen. _Screw it, I'll do it next semester,_ he gave in, briefly reading the choices before circling the ones he thinks they fit, not giving it a second thought. Finished, he roared in victory, punching the table once.

"Shingari-kun!" he heard his teacher calling once again. "You're quite impatient today, if you do that again I'll have to ask you to leave." He warned, but the younger student handed him the paper in response.

"I'm sorry," Miroku started answering, before jumping out of his chair and grabbing his bag. "I have to go." He said finally, starting to run his way to his airport with all of his might _. I can't leave it like this_ , he reminded himself, _I just need to talk to him and the moment I get his answer I'll be fine, he explained_ , passing by the halls and getting out of the building with the speed of light.

He ran past all of the parks and roads that were on his way, looking straight ahead and constantly breathing in and out. He even accidentally bumped into some people, apologizing quickly before returning to the state he was in. The air got colder around him the more distance he did, making his pace increase and his mind more determined. I hope I can convince him, he wished, just as he arrived at the place.

Just outside of the airport stood a lot of people, each of them were either talking or their phones or waiting for their taxi. It appeared to be smaller than he thought; only having two floors and a few planes behind it.

"Excuse me," he kept repeating as he powered through the number of people, managing to make his way to the door pretty quickly. He opened the door and entered the room; the air was fresher and cleaner. He didn't concentrate on the number of people in; he just kept running to the flight schedule in front of him.

 "Flight to the UK-" he said to himself, scanning the entire board while fixing his breathing. "Where is it?" he wondered, looking around to see if there was anyone who he could ask. In the corner of his eye he spotted the counter, where a saleswoman stood and sold last minute tickets. "Excuse me," he started asked, walking to the stand. "There is supposed to be a flight to England at 3pm, was it canceled?"

"I'm afraid the plane already left, sir." She replied, her tone considerate. "The next one will only leave tomorrow." She added, but it didn't help him.

"Okay, thank you." He told her, walking away from the station, his motivation dropped slightly. _So I didn't manage to tell him_ , he reminded himself, making his way back to the door with his head looking ahead.

"Tono?" a familiar voice made him pause. No way, he thought, before turning around with his eyes widening in surprise. In front of his stood none other than Yuzuki Teramitsu, glancing at him with the same deep blue eyes and a curious expression. "What are you doing in here?" he wondered, walking to close the distance between them.

"I was wondering the same thing about you." Miroku replied, getting closer to the other man as well. "Weren't you supposed to be sleeping in that plane?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I was," the black haired author started saying, "But I realized I feel here better than when I'm there," he explained, making the other man nod in understanding. "Besides, I have something I can't leave here behind." He hinted.

"Yeah, your brother causes chaos when you're not here." he joked, causing the shorter man shove his hand with a small smile that made the other man smile as well.

"Not what I meant," he told him. "So what are _you_ doing here?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

"I wanted to see if I can convince you to stay," he admitted, catching the blue eyed author by surprise. "What I'll say will probably sound selfish, " He started telling, minimalizing the gap between them. "After we had intercourse, I started feeling uncomfortable about the fact that you’re going to leave," he started telling. "And I didn't understand why so I backed off until I'll find a reason."

"And what is your conclusion?" he wondered, causing his muse's nervousness take over.

"I… I really like you." Miroku confessed, letting out a huff of relief before continuing. _Okay, saying it out loud sounded weirder than it was in my head_. "Both as a friend and something more." he tried to correct, only sounding more awkward. "I mean, you know how Nishihara thought he liked Isako as a friend but then he saw her that one night-"

"I like you too, Tono." Yuzuki told him, his voice as soft and genuine as ever. The gray haired man blinked, not digesting what he just heard.

"You do?" he wondered, can't help but feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. The shorter man smiled brighter, nodding in approval. "Then does that mean a reason you stayed was-" he tried to say, but was cut off by the other's lips, who left a short kiss on his own.

"Sorry, " he apologized, "I couldn't help myself." He excused, as the taller of the two put his hand on the other's cheek, stroking it lightly.

"You don't have to explain," his muse told him, before closing his eyes and leaning in for another kiss. Yuzuki slowly closed his eyes shut, letting himself deepen the kiss as he stepped in. Miroku sucked lightly on the other's bottom lip, moving in perfect sync with the other man. It felt like they were the only two people in the room, despite being surrounded by a lot of people running to catch up to their flights.

"Yes?" they soon heard, bursting their bubble. The shorter of the two quickly pulled away, making the other man look behind him, where stood the married couple, one was happier than the other.

"You owe me 2000 yen," Akane whispered, his grin wide and condescending.

"That's not fair." Haruhi complained, taking out his wallet and searching through it.

"You didn't pay attention, of course it was fair." He excused.

They kept bickering for a while, making the other pair exchange a look of confusion. "What is happening?" Yuzuki wondered.

"Who knows?" Miroku replied, feeling relieved that his stress had finally left his body and they could all go back to their home and continue living their normal lives.

  ** _B_B_B_B_B_**

***Two and a half years later***

"Come in." Yuzuki heard from the other side of the door, making him open it with one hand, the other holding a very special item. Unsurprisingly, his boyfriend was found doing the same workout routine he always did, reaching the part where he has to do 500 pushups. "496, 497…" he kept counting, pushing his body down from the floor without touching it. The blue eyed author couldn’t help but smile at that, returning his hand to balance the thing he was holding. "500." He said finally, looking up at the black haired man with the same serious expression. "You look happy." He declared, slowly getting up from the position.

"I got you something," he announced, making the other man look at him with a curious expression. "I know it's not much to show my gratitude, " he started saying, pulling his hands from behind his back and showing him the product. "But I thought you should have one still." He finished, causing the taller of the two let out a huff of shock.

In his hands was the finished copy of his book, "The Son of the Forsaken". It smelled fresh out of the printer, and it appeared to be pretty thick on the side. The cover was simple and beautiful- a sword stuck impaled in the ground in between two different looking views, one was a desert and one was a green forest.  The title was colored in bright silver, blending with the cover very well.

"It looks very well put together," Miroku told him, his tone honest and clear. "And I'm honored that you brought me an early copy." He thanked, bowing his head slightly before receiving the book from his boyfriend. He opened it widely, brushing through all of the pages of typed text, but pausing the moment he caught something written by hand. "Did someone draw on it?"

"Open the first page and find out." Yuzuki hinted, the grin not leaving his face.

"Okay." He let out, doing as he said before discovering something surprising. What was supposed to be a blank page before the title was filled with many things. The first thing he could see was a sketch of the main character, Nishihara, looking ahead with a serious expression (that highly resembled the author's partner). Right next to it was a written message, one he decided to read aloud.

_ "To Tono,  _

_ I want to thank you for all of the things you've done for me. _

_ Whether it was letting me join your routine (even if Nome-san wasn't a fan of it),  _

_ Stay late and brainstorm with me until 4am just so I could figure out what to write,  _

_ Or even experiment with some stuff so it would help me understand what stake is the character was in. _

_ In a way, I'm happy I based my main character on you. _

_ I don't know if this story would've been written if it wasn't for you, but I am happy that it exists and I'm even happier that by that I got the chance to meet, know and love you. _

_ Enjoy reading it all, I hope you'll be satisfied with it as much as I am. _

_ Yuzuki. _

_ Ps: please don't let anyone else know that you're the one who got an early copy first, Haru might haunt you."  _

"It sounds really cheesy when you read it out loud." Yuzuki admitted, folding his arms around his back in embarrassment. The gray haired man just looked at him with awe, as if not processing what he'd just read.

"No it's not." Miroku disagreed, blush burning in cheeks. "I like it." he said, walking closer to the other man and leaving a kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush as well. "I will read it as soon as we finish showering," he promised, catching the other off guard.

"We?" he repeated, watching the taller of the two leaving the book on his desk before heading to the door.

"I mean, no pressure. " he corrected. "But I think we should celebrate the fact your book is finally out." he tired to reason, causing the black haired man nod in response, his smile not leaving his face.

"Okay, let's do it." he finished, catching up to him and joining in, feeling more invincible than ever.

_I'm really happy I got to Japan,_ he thought to himself, knowing that if given the choice, he would go through this process all over again _._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! A comment below or a kudos would be appreciated dearly :P


End file.
